


Cloud Now Owns A Cat

by Skyeec2



Series: Cloud's Cats [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is just done with everything, Crack, Genesis is actually a Cat, M/M, Podfic Available, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud returns to an unexpected surprise after a long, hard day at work.





	Cloud Now Owns A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend and enabler @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr sent me one of those videos of people who come home to find that they've been adopted by some random cat that somehow got in. This is entirely inspired by that and I have no regret.

Cloud was unlucky enough to return home after the rain had started coming down in a downpour. He had hoped that he could have finished his deliveries a few hours ago but unfortunately, that hadn’t been the case.

No, instead he had been forced to wait hours while paperwork was sorted out and the person he was supposed to deliver the package to figured out that he wasn’t going to leave without getting paid.

Eventually they relented and signed the piece of paper telling them that they were going to pay him and he was free to give them their package and be on his way. They were pissed but he didn’t really care; he knew they weren’t going to skimp on paying him and he was now free to return home and ruminate on how much he hated his job.

Bring drenched by being forced to drive the two hours back to Edge, which felt more like three due to the heavy rain, was the final straw for the day.

Cloud was going to shower, change into some warm, soft clothes and spend the night watching cartoons. After the day he had, he deserved cartoons.

He unlocked the door to his home, walking into the entryway quickly and closing it securely behind him, locking the door behind him. He shook himself sharply before he started to remove his drenched clothes.

He was down to his underwear and a white undershirt when he finally noticed that someone else was in his house.

He froze, slowly lifting his head to peer at whoever was in the house with him.

There was a long, slim form sprawled across the length of his couch. It was a man with long red hair watching him lazily through sharp, glowing eyes, seemingly judging him.

Cloud swallowed heavily, there was a man sprawled across his couch. How the fuck did he get in here? He was sure that everything was locked from the inside.

The man turned away from him suddenly, settling back into his couch, closing his eyes and ignoring Cloud’s presence altogether.

Cloud felt vaguely offended.

He decided to ignore the man for the moment and moved further into his house, giving the couch a large breech as he passed it. He had plans for the night and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him, let alone some random dude that had somehow gotten into his house.

He had a long shower, enjoying the warm water for as long as he could before turning it off and stepping out of the shower. He dried off quickly and left the bathroom, a quick look informed him that the man was still on his couch.

He changed into the softest, warmest clothes he could find before he emerged from his bedroom. He continued to ignore the man on his couch, moving into his kitchen and setting up the kettle to boil.

He sighed softly then, having run out of things to do to ignore the man and finally returned his attention to the form sprawled across his couch.

He stood in front of his couch, staring down at the man for a few moments. The guy was ignoring him, keeping his eyes closed as he rested on the couch.

Cloud cleared his throat, causing the man to open one blue eye and peer up at him curiously. "What the fuck are you doing on my couch?” He asked the other, unable to summon any kind of emotion due to how exhausted he was from the day.

The man’s other eye opened before he blinked up at him, stretching a bit on the couch before he gave him an answer. “Avoiding the rain.” The man’s voice held an aristocratic accent, his words were flippant in tone. “Also, this is my couch now.”

Cloud stared at the man in disbelief, his gaze moving between the man and his locked window. Now that he was looking, the man’s turtleneck and jeans were surprisingly dry. He must have gotten into his house before the rain started.

Cloud sighed heavily as he dropped his head into his hand. “Ok,” he breathed, walking away from the couch, this wasn’t the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. “I’m making tea,” he called over his shoulder, moving into the kitchen.

This wasn’t any weirder than finding Vincent asleep in a coffin under the Shinra Mansion. Not at all.

He heard the man shift on the couch behind him and saw the other lift himself to peer at him over the back of it, eyes sharp and intent on his form as he moved around the kitchen.

Cloud took out a second mug from his cupboard, placing a teabag in both. “How do you take it?” He asked the other, taking out milk and sugar for his own drink.

There was silence for a few moments, the kettle had just boiled when he got a response. “Black. Two sugars.”

Cloud flicked his gaze back to the other, noticing that the man had dropped back onto the couch. 

He fixed their cups and took the large bag of cookies he kept in the top of his cupboard down, bringing them over towards the couch and setting everything down on the table he kept in front of the couch. He set one mug down in front of the man and the other at the opposite side of the couch with his bag of cookies.

The stranger fixed a judgemental gaze on his drink and cookies, nose scrunching up as he turned his eyes to Cloud.

He ignored the man’s gaze, lifting the man’s sock-clad feet and seating himself on the couch before releasing them. They dropped back into his lap as he reached over and picked up the blanket he kept folded by his couch.

The other was staring at him with an offended look, blinking at him slowly as he unfolded the blanket and spread it over himself. Cloud reached out for the remote once he had the blanket arranged, quickly bringing up the episode he was up to.

He heard a harsh sound come from beside him but he continued to ignore the other, focusing on the pretty colours on the TV.

He heard the other sigh heavily before going silent, letting him watch his cartoons in peace with his tea and cookies. 

It was an alright evening, surprisingly. Eventually he learned that the man’s name was Genesis Rhapsodos but the other didn’t share much more than that.

The next morning was particularly odd. Waking up to eyes staring at him was really unnerving and something he didn’t want to experience on a frequent basis.

Genesis also informed him that he wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. Apparently, he had decided that Cloud wasn’t able to survive on his own and now belonged to him.

Cloud decided that the other man was actually a cat disguised as a human. He had owned a cat once, back in his days at Shinra, and Genesis acted exactly like she used to; cold and dismissive of his presence until she decided that she wanted his attention for something.

 _A cat was on my couch when I got home._ He texted Tifa a bit later. _He’s decided I belong to him now._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Cloud Now Owns A Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930179) by [Skyeec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2)




End file.
